my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenji Kaisei
Zenji Kaisei ' (回生 全治 ''Kaisei Zenji) is a 2nd year in U.A. High's Class 2-A. He is also known by his Hero name '''The Regenerating Hero: Axolotl. He is the son of Pro Hero Yuso Kaisei, brother of Pro Hero and Mirai Kaisei, and the half-brother of the Villain Yakedo Kaisei. Appearance Zenji is somewhat above the average height for men his age and is known to still be growing. He has a light, tan skin complexion with brown eyes and dark hair. His body type is rather lean, not sporting the same overly muscular physique many other Heroes do, but his build hides his immense physical power. According to some of his female friends, he has a "nice butt". At U.A., he is most often seen wearing his school's uniform. As his personal accessories, he wears a black watch on his right wrist and a silver bangle on his left wrist. Under his shirt he wears a silver Italian horn pedant on a necklace. His first Hero costume composes of a skin-tight, dark body suit with silver coloring on his shoulders, upper inner thighs, the feet and calves in the appearance of boot, and around his ribs. There are also a few purple tubes on his chest, shoulders, knees, and the side of his upper thighs, as well as a green one on his back. These tubes are for introducing morphine into his body to nullify pain. The one on his back is for adrenaline. After acquiring his second Hero costume while interning at the Jumper Hero Agency, his upgraded costume also received a major overhaul in design. It appears as a primarily dark-colored, skintight suit as before, but now with light blue lines covering the body. On his arms and legs are also varying shades of blue, starting darker and becoming lighter the closer to the fingers and toes the suit goes. On his left arm is an intricate pattern of pale blue as opposed to the coloring the rest of his limbs follow. This suit now sports a mask to cover Zenji's face and grant his head the same advantages the rest of his body is given from wearing the suit. His street clothes are mostly black with some white. He wears a black jacket, black sweat pants with white lines down the side of the pant legs, black, ankle high boots, white socks, and a rotating carousel of interesting shirts. He also wears a yellow dog tag with the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire in addition to his other jewelry and accessories. Personality Zenji is a rather strange individual. While initially quieter around new people, after he warms up to them he will start conversations with bizarre and random things, more often than not, just to gain attention. While he thinks he's just being comedic and funny, he is, in fact, just craving the attention of others. He is known to possess several strange personality quirks, including patting people on the head and threatening to eat them when annoyed. Despite this, Zenji is a people person. While he doesn't have many close friends, almost nobody hates him or is irritated by him. Despite his generally easygoing and fun-loving personality, Zenji can be brought to rage on the flick of a switch. Anyone who crosses him will incur his wrath, and he hates those who harm his friends or family, whether it be physically or emotionally. This just demonstrates the great love he feels towards those that he cares about. However, Zenji still has a deep-seated fear related to the affection of others, afraid that no one truly cares about him. He even will not touch people he considers friends, at least initially, as he believes they will feel uncomfortable because he touched them. However, he still keeps a happy face and hides his sorrow, even from himself. History When Zenji applied to U.A., he applied for general studies and the Hero program, assuming he wouldn't be able to pass the practical exam due to his Quirk and his limited ability to use it at the time. While he passed the written exam, he did, in fact, fail the practical, being unable to destroy a single robot. As he spent time in U.A., Zenji began taking martial arts classes and began weight training. By the time of his first Sports Festival, Zenji was able to use his great intellect and newfound skill with his Quirk to place in the Top 8 for that year. Zenji's performance was so much greater than several of the other participants that he was transferred into the Hero Course. Despite his new classmates initially hating him, as one of their friends and classmates had to be transferred out to make room for him, Zenji eventually overcame this barrier, with his new classmates finding him to be a fun addition to the class. Abilities Enhanced Strength:' '''While ordinarily Zenji's kind of Quirk would be considered inefficient by itself in terms of combat, Zenji takes advantage of his regenerative abilities by using pure willpower to override his brain's ability to lessen his strength to prevent injury. As such, Zenji can unleash 100% of the human body's physical strength, with the only side effect being that he harms himself from doing so. However, as his Quirk heals him, this is almost negated. He can carry medium-sized stone structures, throw objects with immense force, break through walls with a single punch, and bite through human bones like carrots. By the time of his second year, Zenji's body stopped breaking every time from excessive force, giving his great strength less of a drawback. In preparation for the Sports Festival: 2nd Year Stage, Zenji injured himself so much using his unrestrained power that the only one his attacks that injures himself now is his Amazing Impact. He also possesses enough power to jump several meters into the air without any harm to himself. As mentioned above, the more he gets injured the stronger he becomes. '''Enhanced Speed': Even before learning the new applications for his Quirk, Zenji was rather fast. He could run a 100 meter dash faster than any student in his class from junior high and was capable of outrunning even other Quirk users in races when only going at half speed. Since learning how to apply his Quirk to its fullest, his enhanced strength grants him vastly enhanced speed due to the strength of his leg muscles, allowing him to get the drop on almost any opponent. He can even outpace some individuals with speed-enhancing Quirks, with his own even granting him superior mobility. Due to training alongside his sister and father, Zenji is highly capable in combating high speed and teleporting opponents. His speed his only grown even further after due to his further enhanced muscles from training with Eikyo Jooryoku prior to the Sports Festival, while his reflexes improved from training with Horatia Janpu. Enhanced Agility: Zenji is also a rather agile combatant, capable of using his strength and speed to easily avoid incoming attacks, jumping around and sticking to walls using his Hero Costume. His flexibility in combat is also useful, allowing him to dodge and counterattack in a strange manner, even when stuck in unfavorable positions. His ability to dislocate or break his bones in order to stretch in a unique manner is also a helpful side-benefit of his Quirk. His general fighting style relies on him jumping from place to place around his opponent, making them unable to lock onto his position and keep them disoriented. Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' '''Zenji trained in hand-to-hand combat at Shurui Tokage's dojo, and uses the art to supplement his strength. While not the absolute strongest hand to hand combatant, his physical abilities make up for it, allowing him to overwhelm opposition. His general fighting style relies on letting his opponents hit him in order to leave them open for a counterattack. In the event that his opponent's physical durability is superior to Zenji's, he can adapt his fighting style to one that uses his opponent's strength against them, using the momentum of his their attacks and their own weight for effective throws and grapples. His skill has gradually increased over time the more he fought, allowing him to expertly preform arm locks and counterattacks while in unfavorable positions, usually by taking advantage of his Quirk's healing ability. '''Enhanced Durability': From repeatedly regenerating with his Quirk, Zenji's body is also quite dense. It takes excessive force in order to effectively harm him. On top of that, Zenji's normally bone-breaking attacks don't possess any recoil onto himself. As stated above, his durability also increases the more he regenerates from injuries. His durability skyrocketed during his training prior to his second Sports Festival, becoming great enough to withstand Eikyo's Air Pressure attacks, even being capable of powering through his ranged shockwaves. Many physical blows and shockwaves that would send him healing or even break his bones barely even phase him now, with him now voluntarily withstanding or grabbing onto his opponent's attacks to give him an opening to retaliate. High Pain Tolerance:' '''Despite being able to feel the pain from using his Quirk, Zenji is still capable of great feats of endurance, even with his body breaking as he attacks or is attacked. He can lift heavy objects that break his arms at the same time, and still continue moving and ignoring the pain. He can even handle his hands being completely blown off and voluntarily underwent torture to get more adapted to pain and increase the regeneration rate of his Quirk during his summer school trip during his first year at U.A. Less impressively, he was able to take a great deal of punishment from his opponents during the Sports Festival, with them tiring out before him and giving him an easier chance at victory. After a while, while still disliking the feeling of pain itself, Zenji has began to find the feeling of rapidly healing to be almost euphoric, making him even more use to the sensation. During training prior to his second Sports Festival, Zenji's pain tolerance increased to levels wherein he practically doesn't flinch to a majority of attacks sent towards him. '''Keen Intellect':' '''While not being the most book smart or street smart, Zenji has the perfect combination of both to make him effective in combat. He's capable of quickly deducing his opposition's Quirk's weaknesses, general fighting style, and even emotional state after only a short time. This allows him to make an effective plan in the midst of battle against even an unknown enemy. However, he can get ahead of himself, causing some of his plans to fall through or generally be ineffective. However, he can still create a new plan, being completely open to trial and error tactics to do what he needs to do. He managed to come up with an excellent strategy during the Calvary Battle of the Sports Festival, choosing his teammates well and placing them in a formation that maximized their abilities, even coming in second place. When in battle against Jack Daniels, despite his crafty abilities, Zenji managed to outmaneuver and defeat him, as well as see through and counter Izanagi Kiyoshi's illusions. '''Overall Abilities': Zenji's Quirk, intelligence, and combat prowess make him an effective fighter and Hero. During U.A.'s Sports Festival his first year at the school, despite not being a student in the Hero Course. and needing to train independently, Zenji was able to outperform many of the Hero Course students that year, being so impressive that he was transferred into the Hero Course. As a second year student, Zenji has also received valuable training experience at U.A.'s summer school trip training and experienced the end of term and final exams' practical tests that first year students receive, making him naturally superior to any first year. During Class 2-A's Quirk Apprehension Test, Zenji managed to score 9th due to his great physical condition and Quirk application, and score in the Top 8 and Top 4 during the Sports Festival's First and Second Year stage respectively, managing to outwit and defeat fellow students Horatia Janpu, Jack Daniels, and Izanagi Kiyoshi, as well as drawing with Midori Crane. Quirk Hyper Regeneration '(ハイパー再生 ''Haipā Saisei): Zenji's Quirk gives him immense recuperative capabilities, superior to that of any known Regeneration Quirk. As long as Zenji's brain is active, Zenji can recover from any injury regardless of what state his body is in. Whenever injured, Zenji's Quirk automatically activates, with his brain sending messages down his spine to automatically heal himself. If his spinal chord is severed, although he can heal it, it drastically slows down his regeneration as he needs to individually heal each vertebrae before he can repair the rest of his body. Zenji is also immune to illness, poison, and cannot get addicted to any substances. Zenji is even capable of selective regeneration, prioritizing the healing of certain areas to quicken the process, or trap objects and people within his body should they pierce it. Zenji describes the feeling of regenerating as euphoric, as, while he hates the sensation of pain, it almost immediately dissipates upon him healing. Another benefit of his Quirk is that the more times Zenji is injured by a certain type of stimulus, his body is able to heal faster when struck by it again, while also taking less stamina and calories to do so. Being injured from a certain type of attack also makes his body more resistant to being injured in such a way, such as Zenji breaking his bones so often from using his unrestrained physical strength that his bones eventually stopped breaking from the high physical trauma. Zenji also cannot regenerate during a period of time his Quirk is erased or removed, but he can as soon as his Quirk is returned to him. Other than these weaknesses, which are difficult to facilitate, Zenji has a few critical flaws in his Quirk. To begin with, he can still feel pain. His body also still produces fatigue toxins as it normally would, meaning that he can still be knocked out or tired out from extended combat. This makes the Quirk much more difficult to use in combat circumstances without training in some form of hand to hand combat. Fortunately, Zenji would not have to worry about long-standing injuries. Also, Zenji's ability to heal is dependent on how many calories he has in his system. The more calories that Zenji has consumed, the faster he can regenerate, however, if he is starved, his regeneration can slow down to such a point that attacks that normally wouldn't even phase him could prove to be fatal, with him being unable to heal himself at all when he possesses no calories in his system. Super Moves * '''Amazing Impact (アマジング ・イムパクト Amajingu Imupakuto): Zenji's signature move and the first Special Move he developed, doing so during his second semester at U.A. High. While not necessarily flashy, uniquely named, or difficult to execute, it is still notable for its great strength and overall effectiveness. To execute this technique, Zenji focuses all of his strength into one point on his body. He then unleashes a devastating attack upon his opponent, capable of easily shattering walls of solid concrete. The recoil of the blow is more intense than most of his normal attacks, causing his bones to fracture and break from the force, even after his extensive training to mitigate this weakness. While he can still regenerate from the damage to attempt to continue to fight, it was initially more likely that he would pass out from the pain. ** Adrenaline Impact (エードレナリン ・イムパクト Ēdorenarin Imupakuto):' '''An enhanced version of the Amazing Impact and Zenji's strongest attack. The attack is performed similarly to the Amazing Impact, with Zenji concentrating all of his strength into one point on his body, however, prior to preparing the punch, Zenji gives himself a dose of adrenaline to increase his physical strength, speed, and stamina, as well as his pain tolerance. He then launches the attack at his target, hitting them with even more force than before. The strength of this attack is so great that Zenji's entire limb can be completely shattered from the force. On top of this, any chemicals, such as morphine or adrenaline, in his limb will be spent (as the regenerated tissue doesn't replicate the chemicals) causing him to feel every bit of pain. Zenji can also execute this technique when his body itself is high on adrenaline, not requiring the adrenaline tube or injector on his Hero costume. * '''Pain Packer' (ペインパッカー Peinpakkā): A technique that requires the use of Zenji’s second costume in order to use properly. First, Zenji must take a significant amount of damage. The resulting kinetic energy is then absorbed into his suit for later redistribution. After taking serious damage from his opponent, generally without an attempt to even counterattack, Zenji will then stop his opponent’s movements. This is done either by grabbing his target's limb or trapping his opponent's arm or leg within his regenerating body. With them unable to get away, Zenji delivers a powerful blow to his target, discharging all of the kinetic energy he’s absorbed onto them. This attack can deal substantial amounts of damage, even to those who can take great deals of physical punishment, with much less recoil to Zenji in comparison to his other attacks. * Negative Impact (ネッガッティヴ・イムパクト Neggattivu Imupakuto): Essentially a weaker version of Pain Packer, after Zenji absorbs an acceptable amount of kinetic energy into his suit, Zenji will aim a punch towards his opponent, discharging the kinetic energy in a powerful punch strong enough to shatter concrete with ease. This technique can also be used at a range, as the discharged kinetic energy can fly towards his opponent, still possessing the same amount of force, albeit it will be dispersed the farther from Zenji it goes. This is considered Zenji's weakest Special Move, but is not weak by itself. * Seismic Impact (サイズミック・イムパックト Saizumikku Imupakuto): Similarly to Pain Packer, Zenji must absorb an ample amount of kinetic energy into his suit in order to use to its fullest extent. After becoming airborne, Zenji will bring his foot down into the ground with incredible speed and force, then discharge his energy in a wave throughout the ground. The force of the blast is strong enough to send anyone nearby flying backwards, while the ground will be torn up in no less than a 15 meter radius. This technique is better suited for taking on multiple, grounded opponents at once. Zenji can also use several variations of technique, either increasing its range or remaining grounded when using it, depending on the amount of kinetic energy Zenji has stored within his costume or the overall amount of force he puts into the strike. * Thunder Impact (サンダー・イムパックト Sandā Imupakuto): Zenji collects absorbed kinetic energy from his suit into his hands. He then claps his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave. The force of the blast alone can shatter every piece of glass within the range of the technique in front of him, send even the sturdiest of opponents flying backwards, and dent steel. The force can even cause a powerful wind storm capable of clearing all the debris from an area. This is considered Zenji's strongest ranged technique, and the only one that is exclusively meant to be ranged. Stats Equipment First Hero Costume: Zenji's original Hero costume was a skintight, black bodysuit with silver accents and various tubes. It is built so that it doesn't shred regardless of what kind of damage he deals to himself or others, using shock absorbent fibers as well as being highly flexible. This makes it virtually impossible to tear. Due to how tight it is, the suit also allows Zenji to set his broken bones with greater ease, allowing him to more quickly regenerate after being harmed and expend less calories. Its shock absorbive properties also cut down on the amount of damage Zenji receives from being struck and from using his full physical strength. After acquiring his second Hero Costume, he still keeps the original one in case of emergencies. * Morphine Tubes: The true purpose of the suit is to inject Zenji with morphine doses while he's in the middle of battle. At several points on the suit, there are syringes where Zenji can quickly and easily inject morphine into his body. The morphine dulls his sensitivity to pain, allowing him to fight at the best of his abilities with no hesitation. Due to his Quirk, Zenji can't become addicted to the morphine, allowing him to dose almost endlessly. He can activate any of these tubes at will by pressing down on them, but they require a specific amount of force to ensure that he doesn't accidentally inject himself and can more easily conserve it. * Adrenaline Tube: Similarly to his morphine tubes, Zenji also has a green tube on his back for a dose of adrenaline to increase his reflexes, strength, and stamina. Although he's more limited in the amount of adrenaline he possesses in comparison to his morphine. At the same time, in case his morphine runs out, it also serves to dull his sensitivity to pain, allowing him to fight through any damage he receives to fight efficiently. * Heat Resistance: Zenji's costume is also highly resistant to heat, a specification made in case Zenji ever ran into his brother. This doesn't just make his body resistant to attacks from flames, but also electricity, heat-based light, or even just pure thermal energy. While this resistance was not directly translated over onto his second suit, it is compensated for by it's kinetic energy redistribution and absorption. Second Hero Costume: Zenji’s second costume possesses all the benefits of his previous uniform with far more advancements as well. It is completely comprised of nanites created by the Jumper Hero Agency. The nanites of the suit are housed in a special belt-buckle, which can be called upon to assemble the suit at will, with it being connected to Zenji via thought. It utilizes DNA from an absorb and release-based Quirk user, an energy manipulation Quirk user, an adhesion Quirk user, and Zenji himself to give the suit all of its abilities. * Kinetic Energy Absorption and Redistribution: The suit is capable of absorbing different forms of kinetic energy, converting it into pure kinetic force, which can then be redistributed or dispersed upon Zenji’s command. This can be done through either concentrated attacks through the movement of his limbs or an omnidirectional burst wherein he discharges all the energy at once. However, the damage taken is not nullified by the suit, such as with the Nomu defeated by Endeavor and Gran Torino. This was a specification made by Zenji, as he wanted to continue to get stronger by continuing to get injured. Zenji can also form his absorbed kinetic energy into energy daggers, which he can throw or use at close range as a piercing weapon. Alternatively, the daggers can also be highly compressed kinetic energy, causing his targets to go flying backwards without being cut. Through using his kinetic energy redistribution, Zenji's agility and speed is dramatically increased through using it to enhance the power of his attacks and jumps. Whenever Zenji's about to use the stored energy, the portion of the suit he's going to use it from will glow electric blue. Depending on the amount of time Zenji takes to charge the area with kinetic energy, the brighter and longer that area will glow for. * Adhesion: Zenji’s new costume also possesses adhesive properties akin to a lizard’s setae, allowing him to selectively cling to objects using any part of the suit. While generally used for travel and stealth, Zenji also has incorporated this ability into his fighting style, using it to stick to walls while jumping around his opponent, sticking himself to them to redirect his opponents' attacks, or even stripping his opponents of defenses by using his adhesion to gain a firm and powerful grip on armor or weaponry. * Regenerative Capabilities: Like when Zenji himself is injured, the suit is able to automatically repair from any damage it has received, and possesses Zenji’s ability to increase its strength the more it’s damaged. * Waterproofing: This suit is also completely waterproof. Not only is this helpful for maintaining dryness, but it also drastically increases maneuverability underwater. This makes him an excellent swimmer in both terms of speed and agility. In conjunction with his energy absorption and redistribution, Zenji is also capable of using this to make him on par with underwater Quirk users. This attribute of the suit grants him heightened resistance to water-based attacks as well. * Morphine Injectors: As opposed to Zenji's first costume, which had the syringes of his costume easily visible from the outside, these new injectors are hidden within the suit's fibers. This prevents the injectors from being ripped out of his costume. Much like his other abilities, the morphine injectors in his suit activate according to his thought, allowing Zenji to not be forced to waste any time making the movement to inject himself. * Adrenaline Injector: His adrenaline tube has been given the same treatment as his morphine injectors, with the injector being woven into the nanites of the suit. It still has the same function and location as his original adrenaline tube (on the back), but is now capable of being activated via thought. * Escrima Sticks: Zenji’s costume also houses a pair of small staves in its wrists. Also made from nanites, they form at Zenji’s discretion whenever he wants or needs them for combat. Due to their make-up, they possess all the same properties of the main suit, however they are much harder, being comparable to steel, although they’re a third of the weight. The sticks can also be combined and extended into a long bo staff. In this state, the staff is capable of channeling energy, similarly to Zenji’s energy daggers, in the form of scythes on either end of the staff. Although this is not a ranged weapon as with the daggers, it is much sharper and more dangerous. The blades can also be selectively blunted to avoid killing or maiming his targets. Relationships Family Mirai Kaisei Mirai is Zenji's older sister. According to him, she is his favorite person in the world. Mirai has been kind to him since his birth, with the two playing together until she became too busy with school work, although they still play whenever they both have free time. It was Mirai that inspired Zenji to apply to U.A.'s Hero Course and recommended him trying martial arts to further take advantage of his Quirk. She was the most proud when he was transferred into the Hero Course after his first Sports Festival. Whenever Mirai feels anxious or sad, especially because of something another person does to her, Zenji gets incredibly aggravated by his inability to help, and fantasizes about threatening those who hurt his big sister. Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Zenji's father, and a famous Pro Hero. While Zenji never resented his father for being unable to be at home very often, Zenji did feel like his father considered his sister and himself to be the rough draft and final version of a novel respectively; Mirai's good grades and success made Zenji feel inadequate intellectually, especially when his father often compared his lower grades to her's when she was his age. Despite this, Zenji still loves his father, the two often bonding over mutual interests. Whenever Zenji gets saddened, especially by rejection from women, it's normally him who comforts him. Yameru Kaisei According to his half-brother, Zenji is Yameru's favorite child. She always appears to be overbearing towards him, but is nonetheless very caring and affectionate towards her youngest. She attributes this to being the youngest of three sisters. Zenji never swears in front of her, despite saying that she doesn't care at his age. Yakedo Kaisei Although the two were originally at odds due to Zenji and Mirai being proof that his parents wouldn't be getting back together, Yakedo and Zenji soon grew rather close. The two were very loving brothers to one another, and Zenji seemed to be the most distraught to find out that he was truly a Villain. Zenji still wears the dog tag his brother gave him as a birthday present and continues to receive gifts from his brother every year on his birthday. Class 2-A Joho Gijutsu A close friend of Zenji's, the two met at a recreational acting class. While Zenji was initially afraid of her due to her strong-willed personality, the two eventually grew into fast friends when Joho first began approaching him. The two are often seen conversing in class and making jokes, although Joho often does not let him get away with anything stupid, often scolding him for even thinking about doing such a thing. Griselle Hideaki Griselle is a fellow student in Class 2-A, alongside Zenji and Joho. Despite not having gotten much of a chance to get to know her, Zenji already felt attachment to her due to their interactions during the Quirk Apprehension Test. He also sat with her during lunch and has showed great interest in her personal life. Zenji sees Griselle as a kindred spirit, someone who's had to work much harder in order to achieve what she has than anyone else. The relationship between the two hit a snag after the two fought during their Battle Trial, Zenji made a joking remark saying that her and Tali should let him win, only for Griselle to become angered by the statement. Zenji avoided direct conversation with her for a short time, afraid that she was mad at him, but due to words from both Joho and Zenji, the two were able to smooth over their relationship. Joho then let it slip that Zenji has a crush on Griselle. During a night out at Vermillion Restaurant, the two spent some time alone together, which served to further strengthen their relationship. It appears as though Griselle reciprocates his feelings for her. Katsuro Kairi The two were teamed up together during their Battle Trial simulation on the Villain team. While they lost, Zenji found a new form of respect for his teammate and the two began spending more time together, becoming closer friends as time went on. Zenji was very sad when his friend was forced to drop out of U.A. Tali Shimamura Another student in Class 2-A. Tali and Zenji fought each other during their battle trial, which happened to be a hostage situation. While the two came to blows directly during the trial, Tali's flirtatious nature caused him to think she had a crush on him, something he found flattering as he believed her to be the cutest girl in the class. While not being particularly close, Zenji respects her skill and sees her high potential to become a Hero someday. Secretly, he is also envious of her powerful Quirk and wants to beat her to prove himself. Izanagi Kiyoshi Zenji and Izanagi were a part of the same team in the Calvary Battle during the Sports Festival. Zenji specifically asked him to join his team, believing his Quirk was the key to being able to win the round, showing that he had great respect for his abilities. They later fought in the Top 8 of the Sports Festival, but the two still maintain a healthy relationship. Zenji considers Izanagi to be his best guy friend, and the two often play Yugioh together. Izanagi often tries to set up Zenji and Griselle, trying to be helpful, but more often than not putting him in uncomfortable situations. Midori Crane Much like with Griselle, Zenji sees himself as being similar to this classmate as well, with neither of them having a Quirk that's cut out for Hero work on its own. Their first major interaction was in the Sports Festival's semifinals. After Midori attempted to taunt Zenji into tiring himself out, he ended up questioning her as to why she wanted to be a Hero in the first place, calling out her seemingly uncaring personality. While Midori took great offense to that, explaining her background and anger towards Zenji, he felt somewhat pleased to hear her answer and now wants to be friends with her. The two both conceded in their match and dropped out at the same time. Class 2-B Eikyo Jooryoku Similarly to Tali, Zenji admires Eikyo as a strong Hero candidate. Despite being the one who defeated him in the Sports Festival their first year, Zenji holds no ill will towards him. Eikyo, similarly, was impressed by how a, at the time, General Studies student was able to give him a good fight. The two then struck up a good friendship and trained together during the two weeks before the Sports Festival. Horatia Janpu During the Sports Festival their previous year, Zenji was the one that defeated Horatia and prevented her further advancement. Due to this, the two have struck up a fierce, and unfriendly, rivalry. In contrast to his relationship with Eikyo, Zenji's relationship with Horatia is much more negative and volatile. Their relationship is completely comprised of insults and fighting each other. Eikyo often has to break up their confrontations. Other Ai Ryutai Zenji and Ai initially met at a different session of the same class Zenji and Joho became acquainted at and the two have been close friends ever since. Zenji admires her outgoing and open personality, while Ai finds him to a great confidant and someone who can and will always listen to what she has to say. Zenji admits that he has had some romantic attraction to her in the past, but was afraid those feelings will not be reciprocated. The two are still considered best friends. Trivia * Zenji's favorite food is a chocolate chip milkshake that his father makes. * Zenji's favorite things are action movies, mythology, dogs, and chocolate. * Zenji dislikes being hated, his childhood bully, and the number nine. * Regarding Zenji's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows: ** He is student No. 11 in Class 2-A. ** He failed the entrance exam (although he was switched in later after a stellar performance in U.A's Sports Festival First-Year Stage). ** Ranked 9th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. ** Ranked in the Top 4 of the U.A. Sports Festival Second-Year Stage. * Zenji considers 11 to be his lucky number, as his birthday was 11/11. As such, he tries to get the number 11 whenever numbers are involved. * An axolotl, also known as a Mexican salamander, is an amphibious creature known for its ability to heal from any injury, including damage to its spinal column. It is for this reason that Zenji's hero name is derived from the creature. * Zenji's jewelry were all presents for either his birthday or Christmas from his family members. ** Zenji's dog tag in particular was given to him by his brother because he likes the Roman Empire. His brother did not know that the Holy Roman Empire was completely different from the Roman Empire, but Zenji still wears the dog tag to show how much he loves him. * Zenji's personality and family relationships are based off of Black Dwarf Star's. * Zenji is only half-Japanese, as both of his parents are half-Japanese themselves. He is 1/4 African and 1/4 Italian. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutation Quirk User Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A